Someone to be Thankful For
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Pairing: SkyxSyd. Summary: Syd insists on tracing everyone's hand to make Thanksgiving turkeys. While getting Sky's, they have a little chat which soon leads to a little something more... Now a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Someone to be Thankful For

Sky allowed a sigh to escape as he flipped through an old scrapbook.

He hadn't looked at it in months. It only contained mementos of his father, mostly pictures, and Sky was certain the face he remembered as happy and smiling would have become disappointed and angry at Sky's failure. If his only son had been the blue ranger, _second best_, he would have been absolutely humiliated.

The _whooshing_ of his door opening startled him. He glanced up to see Syd. She was holding a pad of multicolored construction paper and a thick black marker.

"The others went to a movie," Syd told him. "Some horror flick called 'It Came From Under the Sink Part 12'."

Sky nodded. "You know, I could have been changing or something. You should knock."

"But you weren't," Syd said brightly. "No harm done."

"You make me tired."

"Stop fussing and let me see your hand," Syd scolded.

"Why do you want my hand?" Sky questioned.

"Because it's almost Thanksgiving and I decided the Rec Room needs sprucing if we're going to be stuck here," Syd answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She plopped down next to him on his bed. Sky hastily attempted to hide the book, but Syd had already seen it.

"What's that?" Syd asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Just an old scrapbook. My mother put it together for me when my father died."

"Can I see?"

Syd peered at the book with evident interest and Sky found himself sharing his memories with her.

"What happened to your dad was horrible," Syd murmured sympathetically. "You must have been so heartbroken."

"I was. Everyone said I never really got over it. And they're right."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Syd. It's just that all I ever wanted was to be a red ranger like my dad. I know that's all I ever say," he continued, sounding apologetic.

Syd shrugged. "You have a goal, Sky. That's something."

"I never thought of it that way," Sky replied.

"Now can I please see your hand?" Syd probed.

"Alright," he consented.

Syd smiled and opened the pad of paper. She found a sheet of blue, placed Sky's hand on it, and traced it slowly with the marker.

"There," she said, satisfied. Syd drew more details on Sky's turkey hand, giving it an eyeball, a beak and two legs. In the turkey's middle, Syd wrote his name in her loopy printing.

"You have big hands," she giggled.

Sky stared at her.

Syd laughed harder. "I'm sorry," she panted. "It's just…big hands are supposed to mean big unmentionables."

"Syd," Sky groaned.

"It's true!" Syd said defensively. "But I think it's cute how you're all flustered," she added thoughtfully.

"I'm never going to be able to look at my hands the same way again," Sky muttered.

"They're very _nice _hands," Syd assured him.

"Thanks…I think."

"Will you trace mine for me?"

She had turned those too-blue eyes on him. He knew there was no way he'd be able to tell her no.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Good," Syd replied. She brandished a piece of pink paper at him.

Sky put it on his bedside table, took her hand firmly in his own, and placed it on the sheet of paper.

Syd had tiny, delicate-looking hands, Sky noted thoughtfully. Ironic, considering her powers.

Sky uncapped the marker and traced the outline of her hand.

"All done," he said gently.

Syd examined her turkey. "Well I've got all of them now. See you later?"

"You don't have to go," Sky protested, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Then I won't," Syd replied brightly. "You always seem so lonely under your little façade."

"What façade?" Sky snapped.

"The one where you act all sure of yourself even though we all know it's killing you that you don't where the red ranger uniform. Just because you're blue doesn't mean you have to make up for anything."

Sky gaped at her. "I _do _have to make up for being the blue ranger. If you'd known my father, Sydney, you would realize he'd be ashamed of me."

Syd shook her head. "From what I've heard about him, I'd think he would be proud you're following in his footsteps."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know anymore," he mumbled, burying his head in his hands.

Syd's arm snaked across his shoulders. "And think of it this way: you're the only son of a ranger to be a ranger."

Sky was very aware of Syd's body pressed against his. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and discovered she was looking back.

"Your name suits you," Syd breathed. "Your eyes _are_ like the sky."

Her head found the hollow of his shoulder, allowing some of her curly blond hair to tumble down his back.

She was much too close. He could have counted her eyelashes, had he chose.

Her very scent was intoxicating. She smelled like lilacs, a very womanly smell.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Sky wrapped his arms around her.

And then she was sitting in his lap. Sky leaned in to kiss her, then realized exactly what he was doing and drew back.

"I really like you, Sky," Syd whispered. "Don't be nervous."

Her arms wound around his neck and, heart pounding in his chest, Sky touched his lips to hers.

They pulled away, smiling.

"Wanna take a walk?" Syd queried. "We could go sit under a tree in the park and do some more of that."

Sky nodded silently.

They rose from his bed simultaneously. He held her hand as they walked through S.P.D. headquarters, knowing he would always have Syd to be thankful for.

**I hope it didn't suck _too_ badly, as this is only my first attempt at publishing a PR fic. And please don't flame me for the pairing; I think they're adorable together.**

**Feedback, please, please, please…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone to be Thankful For**

Chapter Two: Like Cotton Candy

The trail that wound through Newtech City Park was covered in leaves. The blue and pink S.P.D rangers held hands as they wandered down it in silence.

Words weren't needed at this moment in time. Newly discovered mutual feelings had brought them here, and for once, everything was so utterly serene, neither wanted to break the golden silence.

Aforementioned blue ranger Sky Tate stopped short. He took pink ranger and new girlfriend Sydney Drew in his arms and kissed her deeply. As Syd caught her breath she burrowed deeper into Sky's strong arms. He held her possessively.

The air was crisp; a scent of warm apple cider lingered in the air. A whisper of breeze whistled through the park. Syd's luxurious blond curls were caught up be the gust, blowing them around her face.

Sky chuckled at her comical hairstyle. He tenderly put the strands back in their proper place, allowing him to gaze into her clear blue eyes.

Syd's arms coiled around his neck. Goosebumps covered her bare arms; she wore only her gray uniform pants and an ash gray S.P.D shirt. Without a word, Sky took off his jacket and covered her shoulders with it. Syd took his hand, liking the feel of his rough, callused skin against her own of silky softness.

The remaining leaves clinging bravely to tree limbs were in an explosion of color, warm tones of pumpkin orange and chocolate browns. It was hard to believe outside of this little slice of heaven lay an urban concrete jungle with robberies and murders around every corner.

"I love autumn," Syd divulged. "Everything seems so cozy."

"It is nice," he concurred. "Peaceful."

They went on in silence, occasionally stopping to exchange brief kisses.

On one such occasion (and unfortunately the last for that particular outing), they broke apart to see their friends standing a respectable distance away.

"No wonder you didn't want to come with us, Syd," Z cackled. "You wanted to get all mushy."

"Shut up Z," Jack barked. "They're in wuv," he snickered.

Sky and Syd looked increasingly embarrassed.

"Let them be; they aren't bothering anyone." Bridge said kindly.

"Thank you Bridge," Syd replied, grateful to the green ranger. Sky nodded his agreement.

The group of friends continued through the park, watching a few children, humans and aliens alike, play on the jungle gym. Bridge joined them.

"Will he ever grow up?" Sky groaned.

"Nope," the girls said together.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we're either going home with the lovebirds or staying with Peter Pan," Z muttered.

Indeed, the 'lovebirds' were making gooey eyes at each other.

"Gross," was Jack's statement. "Get a room."

Sky and Syd left, still hand in hand.

S.P.D Emergency S.P.D Emergency S.P.D Emergency

"Well that was rude," Syd pouted, snuggling into Sky's arms on a couch in the Rec room. "Did we really deserve to be interrupted like that?"

"That's what happens when you have three nosy roommates," Sky replied. "But we're alone now…"

Syd shook her head. "You're a different person when we're together, just the two of us."

Sky regarded her thoughtfully and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I can be myself when I'm with you. And you know what they say about best friends…"

A companionable silence came over them. Outside, the wind had increased rapidly. It howled ferociously against the many windows of headquarters.

He got two mugs of coffee for them. They sipped in silence for a while. Finally Syd couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked gently, reaching for his hand.

Sky ran a hand through his hair, choosing his answer carefully. "I never thought when I woke up this morning I'd found out you felt the same way," Sky responded. "I thought I'd always love you from afar, silently. But now that I know…I just want to bask in the feeling. I don't want to ruin anything."

Syd took his face in her hands. "You're not going to _ruin_ anything. As long as we both want to be together it'll work out. And we already have something of a foundation to build from, Sky. We've been friends for years."

"I _do_ like being more than friends," Sky breathed. "I know it's fast…but I think I've loved you since I saw you at the academy orientation three years ago."

"You love me?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "I love you too."

Despite the clichéd scene, Sky leaned in and captured her mouth with his own. "Don't you ever forget it, either."

Of course, Bridge, Z, and Jack chose to barge in.

"They're like cotton candy," Bridge proclaimed, wiggling his fingers.

Syd and Sky groaned. They'd always have each other to be thankful for, along with those three idiots.

**No, I don't _really _think Jack, Z and Bridge are idiots...**


End file.
